Finally Standing For Me
by Black-Roses-18
Summary: Things have happened in Forks that Bella must face now that shes returned, but when shes faced with a problem she doesnt know how to fix needs to talk to someone, who know it could acually the the best dicision she made yet. SM owns Twilight, not me.


**So I have a story out that I haven't even updated in months but I had this idea and I was watching Criminal minds and this story and another one popped up out of the blue and now I just have to focus enough to actually update them. Thanks for listening to me rant and please review. I don't care what you write just please write. I feel so special when you do.**

**Loves a bunches BR18**

**I don't own anything though I wish I did. Jasper and Emmett would be mine but sadly I don't so. SM owns everything.**

Watching the clouds go by, sitting in this small airplane seat, I looked back at not why I left in the first place but where my life had gone. How I came to be a person who pleased everyone. How did I go from being loved by my brother to barley seeing each other at all when we live in the same house?

I always looked up to my brother Emmett. He was my favorite person in the whole world. He was my safe harbor from the big bad world.

My life has never been what people thought it was. My dad and mom got married when they were twenty-five. They were in love and had my big brother and that was all they really wanted. I was once told that that was all they planned. He was a great baby and was a little trouble, but when aren't curious babies a hand full? He was so cute and was always happy when he was growing up.

And then I came along.

That was all that was said. Emmett would tell me that I was a quiet baby, never really cried. I didn't ask for anything and if I did it was if I did something wrong or if mommy didn't want me around. Dad loved me and I was told mom did to but I never really believed it. Just that I was another mouth to feed and another kid she had to watch while dad was at work. When dad got back I was his problem and Emmett was her only child again.

I remember growing up that I had to fight for what I wanted from my mother. If she didn't get me something I needed dad would if he had enough money after mom got Emmett his things. And then if he didn't he would call his mother and ask for some from her and never told Renée. I was always the odd child out in the family but Emmett was always so happy to be with me. If he got something special he would share with me or if it was an updated version he would give me the old one. Then out of no where she divorces dad, moves away and only ever talks to Emmett or dad when need be. It was the summer before Emmett started 7th grade and started middle school.

That's when he started to change. It was when little at first. He hung out with his friends Mike, Tyler, Edward, and Ben more and playing video games that mom would send him. And then a family moved in down the street. And that's when it really changed. There were three kids and their parents. They were the town gossip for a couple weeks. It wasn't often we got knew people. The kids were all adopted and in the same grade. I would meet them on occasion they would all come over. I was introduced in the beginning and I hung around the fist couple times but then I just stopped trying. I could tell when I wasn't welcome.

After that I just kept to my self. I was a year behind him and I didn't have many friends. I read mostly and when it was just Emmett he played games with me but very rarely did that happened. Then high school and everything finally changed. He would still talk to me but it became that "only if we're there at the same time" and when his friends were over he would ask if I could grab things for him on my way out of the kitchen to my room upstairs. When we were growing up we shared a room, but dad thought that when Emmett had started going to middle school it would be better for everyone if dad gave Emmett the den in the basement as a room and I have the one up stairs.

When I started high school later I started to feel like a small fish in a big pond. Emmett was well known because he was on the football team and when people saw me they say Em's little sister not Bella. Or they didn't see me at all. And when people found out he had a sister they were surprised.

But that was a year ago. And now I'm on the way back from living with our dad's mom. Where I'll have to look at him and answer Emmett's questions that he email me but I never replied to. At first his emails were asking how I was. Then when I didn't answer it was "are you mad at me?" "What's wrong?" Then it escalated to "why wont you answer" "does dad know why?" "Why didn't I get a goodbye?"

I was pulled from my thoughts by the man next to me, elbowing me, trying to put his seatbelt on.

"Ouch!" I said just to see if I'd get anything from him. Nothing.

After landing and getting my bag from the overhead compartment I slowly got off the plane and headed to baggage claim. When I got there my stuff was already taken off the carousel and set next to a group of people. I could pick out Emmett from the group along with dad. But from where I was I couldn't see the rest. Emmett seen me first and started walking to me.

"Bella?" he said. It was like he didn't know if it was me or not.

"Hello Emmett." I said walking right past him. I blamed him for what happened to me a year and a half ago.

"Hey Bella wait up. What's wrong?" he asked going to grab my arm. But I knew he would try and grabbed his hand before he got the chance. I stopped him in his tracks and kept walking. By now the people waiting have been watching. As I walked up to them I went straight past them and gave dad a hug. He was surprised since last time we were here I could barely shake his hand.

"Hi daddy, I'm sorry about this past year and the trouble I may have caused. I missed you." I whispered in his ear hugging him tighter to myself. I felt him pull me closer and maybe sniffle but I wouldn't give him away.

"Hey baby girl. I missed you to and you didn't cause any trouble. Just your brother worrying about you." I rolled my eyes at that one. "And before you ask, no, I didn't tell him." He whispered back to me. I pulled back from him and gave him a nod.

"Ok and I promised I would tell you when I got back and I won't go back on that promise. I'll tell you **what** as soon as I see** it**" I said with emphasis on the "what" and "it" I turned to the side to see Emmett staring at me as if I killed his puppy. I grabbed dads hand and looked away.

"Ok well you might remember everyone but just incase, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Tyler, Ben, Edward and Mike," I squeezed dads hand so hard I think I felt his knuckle pop, he was looking at me the whole time so he saw I was glaring at my shoes, and then he squeezed back twice understanding instantly. I was glad he remembered it from all those years ago, "well they wanted to say hi and welcome you back with Emmett so they came with us."

"Ok." Short and harsh. "Oh dad did you get the invoice for my truck?"

"Yea I got it." He said pulling out an envelope from his pocket.

"Yea and you know you said yes when I asked." I said taking it from him and pulling out the sheets inside. I was shifting through them when I felt someone behind me.

"Back the fuck up or you'll end up with a broken nose, a black eye and a possible messed up shoulder." I said with out turning around or looking up. When I did I found it was Emmett behind me with a surprised look.

"Can we get going now? I want to go home and lay down." I asked grabbing my luggage. Everyone agreed and we started walking to the garage. We got in and I walked to the clerk and asked if my truck was there. It was and just around the corner. We got to it and everyone gasped. It was a monster black truck and it was mine. I put everything in the back and asked dad if he wanted to ride with me. He said ya and hoped in. I was walking around the back of the truck when Emmett stopped me.

"What happened to you Bells?" he said trying to soften me up with his nick name for me when we were younger.

"I grew up Emmett. What did you expect?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

"My soft spoken baby sister, the one that I worry about all the time, the one I missed so much, the one that didn't say goodbye before she left." He said crossing his arms over his chest his tone hardening at the end.

"You mean the one you ignored for months before she left, the one who really only had you and dad cause she didn't have anyone else, the one who was raped by one of your friends?"

Ohhhhh a cliffy.

What fun, what fun. Reviews are welcome, good or bad; I'll take what I can get.


End file.
